1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of network services. Particularly, aspects of this invention pertain to prioritizing network services.
2. General Background and Related Art
As in the concept of providing priority mail, certain network users would prefer or need to have their network traffic get to that network user immediately or ahead of other traffic. With the fast pace of some of today's business activities such as the stock market, it is imperative for some transactions to be conducted essentially immediately such as for example a stock buy or sell order. In such a fast paced environment, a delay may result in dire losses to the buyer or seller. These types of transactions completed over the network need priority of communication. Further, such transactions have to be reliable and accurate, and should be private and secure.
Current technologies have not been able to solve the problem of prioritizing network traffic. For example, many current technologies suffer from not being able to provide the means for instantly recognizing (and/or rewarding) network users with priority of communication. Further, many current technologies do not provide a solution to prioritize data traffic based on the needs of the network services provider or that integrates (rather than replaces) existing applications and/or infrastructure of the network services provider or the network user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved solution to providing network services comprising priority of communications. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide a method and system for prioritizing network services.